


Love is a Bitch

by Evil_Panda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda/pseuds/Evil_Panda
Summary: We are the beginning of the seventh season and it is the first shooting day. Adam Horowitz wants to give a small dose of renewal to Regina Mills so he hires a top make-up artist called Evony Hart. This woman has her own issues but everybody thinks she is just another cold-hearted bitch. Lana has now her own personal make-up artist. Will this collaboration be fatal?What lies behind Evony's cold face? Is Lana able to break down the protective wall around Evony? Let's find out...PS. I do not own the real characters. This story is fiction. I own the story idea and the original characters.





	Love is a Bitch

Adam Horowitz literally ran to Lana Parrilla. The shooting of the new season of the series had begun in the morning but the Evil Queen was not ready yet. She was fully dressed but had no makeup on her face. The seventh season was crucial for the series’ future. Regina Mills was different now. The character needed a small dose of renewal but it was important to keep the same basic characteristics.

“Evony Hart is on her way!!”, Adam blurted out, trying to breath normally.

“ _Evony Hart?!_ The makeup artist??”, Lana’s eyes widened in surprise. “You hired Evony Hart for Regina’s appearance?!”

“Yes, Lana, I did!”, Adam glared at her. “The Evil Queen needs something new! Evony is the only one who can do that!”

Lana shook her head in disbelief. Evony Hart was one of the most popular makeup artists in USA but that was not the problem. She was known for her revolutionary methods as well as her odd behavior. Everyone who had worked with her said that Evony was a bitch. She never smiled and had no friends. But one thing that nobody could question her was the result of her work. She was a perfectionist but… but. No one had ever seen her face. She was like Sia. Lana had heard that every close associate of Evony had signed a special contract where she forbade them to show photos of her, describe her appearance or record her voice. Evony was a ghost but also was top in the makeup industry. She had her own makeup line called “Wicked Cosmetics”.

“Are you sure she will show up in here?”, she questioned. “Look around you. The place is full of people.”

“Oh no, she won’t”, he smiled nervously. “She requested a private meeting with you. Only you.”

“What?!”

“Ah, and she has the contract ready for you.”

“I’m not signing anything, Adam!!”, Lana narrowed her eyes.

“You have to! Otherwise she won’t work for us!”

“Jesus, this is so freaking crazy”, she mumbled angrily. “I bet she is super ugly. That’s why she doesn’t want people to see her face!”

“You are about to find out…”, Adam murmured as he spotted a man in costume approaching them.

“Good morning, Mr. Horowitz”, the man shook Adam’s hand professionally. He was tall, muscular and wearing black sunglasses.

“Hello”, Adam smiled modestly and pulled his hand back after the cold, typical handshake.

“Evony is ready. Can I escort Mrs. Parrilla there?”

“Where?”, Lana stood up from the chair she was sitting.

“To Evony’s trailer. It is right outside the studios”, the man explained coldly. “Eveny doesn’t allow herself to enter these facilities.”

“Why not?”, she frowned. “It’s not like she would enter a dirty Zoo.”

The man ignored Lana’s comment and turned on his heels. “Follow me madam.”

Lana rolled her eyes and glared at Adam but then, without any other choice, she followed the man outside the studios. His words were true. There was a huge trailer outside the building, protected by five or six black SUVs. The trailer seemed to have the size of a small house. They walked up to the front door but a tiny ginger head woman stopped them.

“The contract first, Mrs. Parrilla”, she said in a sharp tone.

Lana grabbed it from her hands and started reading it. The rumors were true! She was not allowed to talk about Evony, take picture of her, film her, record her voice or even touch her! With a building anger inside of her, she took the pen that the girl offered her and signed the paper.

“Can we move on now?”, Lana glared at her.

“Sure”, the girl nodded. “Go inside.”

Lana opened the door and walked in but when she closed the door behind her she heard a click. They locked her in. So strange. Without thinking about it further, she took another step in the trailer and looked around. She was right, the room was huge and white. On the right and left sides there were stands with clothes, and in the middle there was a huge mirror with lamps around. Just in front of the mirror was a tall director chair and a desk full of cosmetics. However, Lana noticed that behind the mirror there was a partition that divided the room into two parts. One was where Lana was, and another one was hidden.  

“Is anybody here?”, Lana neared the mirror, looking around.

“I’m right behind you”, a velvety female voice sounded behind Lana’s back and startled her. She turned around quickly but she faced Evony’s back. The woman was writing something on a paper which was stuck on the closed door. All Lana could see was a tall, slim yet curvy figure with young characteristics and… _oh my God,_ deep blue A-bob hairstyle. Lana stepped back.

“Do me a favor and stop staring at my back”, Evony said indifferently, still writing. “Go sit on the chair.”

Lana felt embarrassed. She was truly staring but only out of curiosity. Although she turned and went directly up to the chair. She settled herself and lowered her head, waiting. The puffy dress she was wearing was making everything even more difficult.

“So…”, Evony spoke. “We are the seventh season.”

“Yes”, Lana nodded and lifted her chin up, looking through the mirror. She could see Evony’s figure approaching her but the woman had lowered her head and Lana was unable to see her face. Again.

“The Evil Queen is a past”, the artist commented. “Even Regina Mills is a past, but. Roni is a part of them and I am here to show everyone that this woman is as fierce and bold as the Evil Queen.”

Lana nodded and opened her mouth to speak but her breath vanished through her lungs when Evony’s face appeared in the mirror behind her. She was incredibly beautiful. A pair of thick, arched eyebrows highlighted her almond-shaped dark grey eyes. Her fleshy lips had a natural pink color and her cheekbones were high.

“You’re so young and beautiful…”, Lana blurted out and almost immediately she blushed.

Evony straightened her body and moved forward, standing right in front of Lana. “These are just useless compliments, Lana.”

The actress looked up at her. “This will end badly…”, she whispered to herself.  


End file.
